Harry Potter And The Best Year Of His Life!
by WhoneedssportsIhaveBooks
Summary: After Harry Potter is told that he is a wizard and finds out that he has money, he decides to return to Diagon Ally and find a new place to live. I do not own the Harry Potter sandbox. It belongs to JKR.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. This is the first fan-fiction that i have wrote that goes aganist the time line JKR set up. Please review. So sorry for this chapter being so short. I will try to post another soon.**

* * *

Harry Potter didn't think he was an interesting boy. He had grown up being abused by his relatives that he lived with. This caused him to be small for his age and have scars all over his back from being hit with a belt. As well as several broken bonesthat  
/didn't heal right. In fact Harry wouldn't be alive if it weren't for the reason he was being abused.

You see Harry Potter is a wizard. He did not know this until his eleventh birthday on which he received his acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The next day the half giant that delivered the letter took Harry to get his supplies for Hogwarts. Harry then found out that he had money and might be able to escape his horrible aunt, uncle and cousin. Harry made a vow to come back the next day.

That night harry asked his uncle to take him to London so he could go to Diagon Ally. Harry's uncle would have said no if he did not have a big deal going down in London.

By his luck Harry Potter found himself walking down Diagon Ally with his school things heading to Gringotts the only bank in the wizarding world.

Harry knew not to go up to the head teller because he didn't have his key. Harry went to one of the tellers on the side of the isle to ask about entering his vault.

"Name," saod the Goblin teller. "Harry Potter, i have come to try and enter my vault." Replied Harry. "Very well," the goblin said, " I will take you to your Account Manager." A quick walk deeper ino the bank and Harry was outside a door that had **"Potter Account Manager"** on  
/it in big letters. He walked into the office and met another goblin.

"Hello Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am your account manager Blueknott." Said the goblin with a evil grin. "I am glad that you have come here today. For I was going to request that you come here to speek with me. I am sorry to say I did  
/not know you were in the bank until you had left. We need to talk about you receiving you lordships. "

"I-I'm sorry. My what?"

"Your lordships and the will your parents left."

"My-My parents left a will? Why has it not been read by now."

"Albus Dumbledore had it sealed to, as he claims, protect you. You can obviously have it unsealed and it read to you today."

"Yes, yes please do that." A very happy Harry exclaimed.

Blueknott pulled out a scroll of parchment and began to read;

 **We** _ **James Charlus Potter**_ **and** _ **Lilly Marie Potter**_ **of sound bodies and minds. Do hereby declare this to be our final will and both of us have died then the will is to be like this.**

 **To** _ **Remus John Lupin**_ **we leave Potter cabin in Hogsmeade and a sum of 100,000 Galleons to be used for him to get some new clothes.**

 **To** _ **Sirius Black**_ **we leave the papers he needs to prove his innocence. He was not the secret keeper it wasPeter Pettigrew.**

 **We leave everything else to our son** ** _Harry James Potter_** **in hope that he grows up happy.**

 **The Guardianship of** _ **Harry James Potter**_ **is as follows;**

 **Alice Longbottom- godmother to HarrySirius Black- godfather to Harry**

 ** _UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS HARRY TO LIVE WITH PUTINUA DURESLEY._**

 **Upon his eleventh birthday Harry will take the inheritance test and become emancipated.**

 **This will is witnessed by Albus Dumbledore.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Again I do not own Harry Potter.**_  
 _ **  
**_

 **I added some things to the will in chap. 1. I hope you like this story. Please Review.**

* * *

A dumbfounded Harry Potter sat back in his chair. His head going a mile a minute. He had people he could live with. He was never supposed to live with his aunt. He was going to become emancipated (whatever that means). This was going to be amazing. "Blueknott.  
What does it mean inheritance test and that I will become emancipated?"

"We can do the test now if you want." Harry nodded. Blueknott took out a blank sheet of parchment and a knife with a lot of symbols on it. "Harry, I need you to prick your finger and let the blood drop onto the parchment."

Harry did this and red words appeared on the parchment.

 **Name:** _ **Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Date of birth: July 31th 1980**_

 **Parents:** _ **James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter**_

 _ **Titles: Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black,Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor, Heir tho the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff, Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw, Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin**_

 **Abilities: speek parseltongue, metamorphagus (if core is unbound)  
**

 **Core: bound by 90%**

 ****

Harry couldn't believe it. He was heir to six noble and ancient houses. Four of them were the houses at Hogwarts!

"Harry, we can un bind your core here and you can reach your metamorphagus powers. If you will follow me I can take you to a healer." Harry followed Blueknott to another level deeper into the bank.

"I am healer Stormroot. I am going to do a full medical scan on you to see if you have any ill affects from your core being bound and then I will unbind your core." He waved hishand over Harry and a quill started writing on parchment. Harry asked,"  
can you tell me who put the bind on my core?" "It was Albus Dumbledore," said Stormroot.


End file.
